A Soaked Fantasy 2: A New Age Revised
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: The Sequal to A Soaked Fantasy: Second Session. What happeneds when the Lyoko Gang could use their powers outside Lyoko. Paused!
1. A Memory, A Burden

A Soaked Fantasy 2: A New Age

Chapter 1: A Memory, A Burden.

One Year Later from A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Its been a year since Theo's disapperence, and the gang are going to see Yumi leave but she has plans of her own...

Yumi 1st Person

Its my last day on campus but ive pulled a few strings to keep me here for one last year, not to study of course, but to stay with the gang and Ulrich. It was me, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Anthony and Viet. Ulrich decided to brake the silence.

"So Yumi, its your last day, what are you going to do." he asked, "I got good news, im staying to hang around for another year so we can all go to collage at the same time". I leaned in and kissed Ulrich when I finished. "Do you have to do that now?" Viet and Odd said in Unison, we all laughed and at that moment Alieta and Sam walked in. Sam sat next Odd on his bed and seeing there was no space, Alieta sat on Jeremy's lap. It seems in 1 year not much has changed.

Everyone seemed to be happy that I was staying, and I was happy I was aswell. My dad was against it but my mum saw how much love I had for my friends and Ulrich so she said I can stay. Mr Delmas said it would be a pleasure if I could stay and help out. But it has still bugged me that no-one has seen Theo since that day in Lyoko, there are rumors that he has changed school but I dont buy it. And after what happened in Lyoko (See the later Chapters of A Soaked Fantasy: Second Session), Im sure he will come back but the question is when...

Ulrich 1st Person

Its fantastic that Yumi is staying and its better that she will have no lessons. But I can still see her feeling through her joy, she cant hid it from me. Theo is also worring me, its not him kiddnapping Yumi, its about him getting revenge. As it is now I dont want anything to break this circle of friendship. We now had a new room formation: I slept in the same room as Yumi(Its comfrting at times), Odd is in a room with Sam, Alieta is with Jeremy and Anthony and Viet share a room.

To sleep without ear plugs is a blessing sometimes, and its easier to get to sleep. Anthony's personallity is more open and everyone else feeds off the friendship aura.

At this point in time, dinner is calling us so I best get going...Bye

Anthony 1st Person

Alot of thing have changed in my eyes, Alieta is more open about he feelings to Jeremy, Viet is more into being part of the group and Sam is very intemate with Odd. I can say, alot of things have changed... 


	2. Music of Venom

A Soaked Fantasy 2: A New Age

Chapter 2: Music of Venom

Next Day in the morning

3rd Person

Everyone is sound asleep except for Anthony at 5am in the morning. He was staring out the window to see if there was any disturbences. He was at his window scaning the area through his phone like device on his wrist(The motorola A1000.  
He picked up nothing but yet something was bothering him...

In the Cafeteria

"Its the two lovebirds going at it and its not even 8:30.", Odd sang as Ulrich and Yumi pulled away from each other. "You sleep in the same room and you act like this in breakfast, God help you nig-" Viet added but Anthony interupted him.  
"Something is not right about this morning, it to calm..." Anthony said. At that time Sissi wlaked up to the table, "Are you sure it wasn't Sissi" Odd figured. Everyone laughed. "Very funny purple boy. Anyway how is my dear Ulrich, what do you think of-", Sissi was cut off by the sight of Yumi and Ulrich being so close together. "Oh sorry Sissi, I forgot you were still here, anyway what do you want?." Ulrich asked while give Sissi a graceous smile. In the end she had a small fit and left.

"That was good" Odd Cheered as everyone got up for the start of the last day in term. "Was it?" Ulrich said cluelessly.  
On their way to there they met Alieta and Sam at there lessons.

In Lesson

"So whats your plans so the summer holidays, Odd?" Sam asked. "Errr, not as I know of, let me pass th-", he was interupted by a kiss by Sam, "I dont want to know what your friends, arghhh". There was a loud sreeching noise and it was everywhere.  
"Anthony...can...you...pin point it." Ulrich gasped but at that time the noise stoped. The gang alllooked at each other and went back to their desks. The rest of the class was quiet until the bell rang. "We have a choice to go to every lesson" Odd annonced as the walked back to their dorms.

In Ulrich and Yumi's Dorm

"Okay, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?" Odd screamed as he saw, its all been rearanged. "Its not you room anymore is it." Yumi smirked. The beds were pushed together and they were next to the window, The desk is where Odd's bed used to be and a small sofa is where Ulrich's bed used to be. "Not bad Yumi, but isn't having a double bed going to cause trouble" Viet added. Ulrich and Jeremy found this funny. Alieta and Sam gave them a weird look and turned to Yumi, "Did you here that noise today?" Alieta asked. Yumi turn towards the window, "Its the same noise that I heard when Theo and Sissi cept me captive. Im scared hes back.".

The gang all gasped when we heard this but Anthony didn't look suprised... 


	3. The Reawakening of Sadness and X

This chapter is dedicated to everyone that has reviewed, read and had made a mental comment on my story.  
This is also dedicated to everyone that goes to my school and thier support.

A Soaked Fantasy 2: A New Age

Chapter 3: The Reawakening of Sadness and X

3rd Person

That whole day Yumi felt unncomfetable by herself. The thought of Theo made her shudder and Ulrich can sense that.

That Night...

"Enough Ulrich, im out of air." Yumi smirked as she pulled away from her boyfriend, she gave a small laugh to make him feel welcome. "I don't know what your gonna do but Im going to bed" Yumi said as she shifted to the bed. "Fine, ill turn off the light." Ulrich replied as he flicked the light-switch.

Yumi got in first so she was closest to the window and Ulrich was not far behind. As she snugled into her boyfriend she was begining to dose off. It started to rain, heavily. Yumi jumped slightly but Ulrich tightened his grip making her feel secure. "Your older than me, and you jump at rain, there must be something wrong?" he wispered. She gave him another kiss and went back to looking out window into the stars.

A severel flashes of lighting was seen outside and the 5th one was a shiloutte of Theo. It was up for exactly 3 seconds.  
"HOLY SHIT!" Yumi screamed as she became petrified at the same time. ULrich heard screaming from other rooms aswell.  
"This can't be happening?" Ulrich said to himself. There was a blast at the door, Ulrich ran to see who it was. It was Anthony with a cricket bat that had a sword hilt, "Hes back, my scanners have gone crazy." Anthony said. The rest of the gang turned up at this point as well.

"Im going to see whats outside, come on Viet" Anthony grasped as Viet followed. "This is crazy, why tonight, im going with Anthony to see whats this all about are you lot coming?" Odd called. Everyone else nodded and ran with Odd leaving Ulrich and Yumi behind. "This is great, o'well at least I get some action, come on Yumi, lets rock and roll." Ulrich said,  
Yumi snapped out of her trance like look of disbilfe and went to follow Ulrich.

Outside

There was a huge rush to get outside to see what was happening. Anthony, Viet and a few other students reached outside first. "So it was you? I think i can gather a reason why." Anthony smirked. Somehow Theo did not find that amusing, "Anthony, you have figured why im here but do you know what im going to do?" by this time the rest of the gang are at Anthony side.

"Theo, what do you want now?" Ulrich shouted. Theo laughed at this, "I want what I wanted last time, the person you call your girlfriend." He pointed to Yumi, now that half the school was there most of the gasped. "This is crazy didnt this happened the last time?" Viet wondered, "Good point Viet", Odd added.

"Let me level this place and take my prize.", Theo started to lavitate. "I didnt want to do this," Anthony phone switched its self on and an 'X' appeared on the screen. "Do you think it means Xana?" Alieta asked Jeremy. He replied, "I dont know,  
I just dont know.". 


	4. X's Final Test: Pass With The Gods

A Soaked Fantasy 2: A New Age

Chapter 4: X's Final Test/Pass with the Gods

3rd Person

It seems that another battle between Anthony and Theo was going to start but as thunder strikes and rain pours. Ulrich,  
Jeremy, Odd, Alieta, Yumi and Sam wonder for Theo's return.

"Anthony, there is no point in fighting me, if you do, Ill destroy the one most important to you aswell" Theo bellowed.  
Anthony gave him a look in amazment, 'Sayrana' he thought. 'This can't be happening, I wont take the chance' he thought again.  
"Who are you talking about Theo?" Anthony demanded while backing off slightly. Theo laughed at this and the rest of the gang all looked at eachother for awnsers.

"Do you really think I would NOT know about Sayrana. How pethetic.", Theo chuckled. Ulrich thought this was enough and steped infront of Anthony, "OK Theo, lets see what going to happen next if your up against me!" Ulrich shouted. Theo again smiled at a new foe but he stopped finding this amusing. "Alright Stern, Il call your bluff, step up and fight me." Theo demanded. "Ulrich don't. There is something not right with him", Yumi begged but Ulrich stood firm. A pink aura was around Theo and he started to float, "You must be joking? Errr, anyone has any ideas." Ulrich half-laughed. "Stand down, Ulrich,  
hes mine, and get everyone else back to there dorms." Anthony said slowly.

"Ok Theo, ITS OVER! Anthony-Leon, Battle mode!". Anthony switched to his Lyoko suit but the thing is, he wasnt in Lyoko. "Thats better, lets finish this quickly so all you fools can get to bed." Theo laughed. "Ok, this should not end like this,  
I'm gonna stop you for good." Anthony shouted. At that moment Theo rushed into Anthony's face and grabed him by the neck,  
"You are going to pay for stepping infront of my ambition." Theo growled at him. Anthony who was off the ground at this point, lifted his cannon. "How dare you threaten the one closest to me.", the blast hit Theo squarly on the face. "Curses"  
Theo shouted in pain.

While Theo was wailing in pain, a voice came to his head, "Don't worry, this is not your last fight and yes she is ok,  
Anothny sighed at the voice. "Ok Theo, you give up?" Anthony asked, "For now I'll withdraw, I did not expect you to have these powers. Just remember: This is not your battle. While were talking, I have two questions. Why do you stick your self out for these people? And where did develop your powers?" Theo asked with a smile. "Ok number one, there are my friends aswell as commerads. And two you will find out later." Anthony smirked back. "Ok, X I'll be back muhahaha"  
Theo teleported in a flash of light. "X, wait how did yo-, Damn!".

Ulrich rushed to Anthony's side, "No offence Anthony, we have a lot of questions for you.". Anthony remembered that he was still in battle mode. "Fine, you deserve awnsers. Disengauge!", Anthony's heart sank as everything has changed in past half an hour. 


	5. Demons Are My Friends

A Soaked Fantasy 2: A New Age

Chapter 5: Demons Are My Friends

In Ulrich's Dorm

There was an erire silence as everyone was thinking of a question to ask.

Anthony 1st Person

"I'll start first, how did you gain those powers?" Ulrich asked while pacing slightly, I droped my head a bit. "Its my fighting spirit, thats why I have these other abilites." I replied. Ulrich stoped and sat down. "I'm next." Alieta stood up, "Does your X have any connection to Xana?" she asked a little timid." I looked at her, "No it doesn't, it never will be." I awnsered. She sat down with a bit of a scared look on her face, Odd stood up next, "What is X"  
he asked in untmost determination. "No comment...", I replied in a timid voice. Everyone except Viet looked at me in confusion, Yumi stood up next "I know everyone wants awnsers but we need sleep, we will settle it out later." Yumi sounding like shes coming to a end. "Agreed, im tired, the rest of you look like you about to drop asleep, Im going to bed." Viet added. With that he left the room, I figured this is the best time to leave without saying anything. I left the room in bad spirits...

In The Morning/3rd Person

Everone was talking in the canteen about Theo's return and Anthony's wierd powers. When Anthony stepped in to the canteen,  
the room went silent, starring at him. "You can get back to eatting U'know, I'm not gonna kill anyone." Anthony clamed,  
by doing that the canteen went back to normal.

Everyone else was at the dinner table, but their was an extra person with them, it was a girl, about 5'9, mixed-race,  
she was wearing a tank top and a skirt that stopped just above the knee. Anthony felt like he knew this girl but he sat down with the others.

"Hi, everyo-" Anthony stopped dead at the girl, the looked at each other in the eye, the girl broke the silence. "Long time,  
no see, hun. You don't even say hello.", she smiled. "No way, what are you doing here? Ive missed you so much Sayrana.  
The two hugged. "So this is Sayrana, remind me of Yumi and Ulrich." Odd said beaming, "Yes Odd, she is my equvilent of Ulrich's Yumi, Jeremy's Alieta and your Sam." he said with a smirk. "Huh, whats that?" Odd replied confused. "It means those two are going out, idiot." Jeremy awnsering.

Anthony sat next to Sayrana, "Sayrana, what brings you here?", he asked. "I found out where you moved for the short amount of time and with the help of Viet I made myself here. Im here for the rest of the school year.", she replied. "How old are you?" Yumi questioned. "I'm 19." she gave. 

Ulrich yawned as a sign that tthey should change the subject, and the rest of the gang looked at him. At this time Sissi walked up to the table. "It looks like Ulrich is getting tired of you, we was only meant for me, you should of went with Theo." Sissi smirked. "Ok that en-", Yumi put her hand over Ulrich's mouth. Odd rasied his hand like he was going to say something but he got a look from Sam that said 'don't bother'. All the girls in the gang looked at Anthony and his reply was "I'm not gonna ask".

Alieta stood up starting the massacre, "All right you stuck up mistake for a pig-", Sam interupted, "We've had enough of your fool-hardy insults and you should be gone when we tell you to get lost.". Yumi got up replacing Sam, "And if you are still upset that I've got Ulrich good, you pointy nose, big head, stuck up, slow witted PIECE OF CRAP!" Yumi shouted.  
Sissi broke down on the spot and started to cry, "You best cry, you deserve every tear you drop!" Alieta finished.  
"Didn't see that one coming" Viet said quietly, 


	6. Call For The Immortals

A Soaked Fantasy 2: A New Age

Chapter 6: Call For the Immortals

In The Canteen

After Sissi being defeated without the help of Odd and Ulrich, the girls seem to be proud. "I'm unstoppable", Sam started to sing as the others were locked in conversation. "Sayrana, thats how things work here." Yumi explained, Sayrana looked at her funny. "I know its weird but hey, Its not hard." Yumi garenteed. Anthony got up, "I have reseach to do." and he left without saying goodbye. "Something is bugging him." commented Alieta, Jeremy turned to her, "Hes a real enigma, a bit like Ulrich.". "Maybe it was that fight with Theo yesterday." Yumi pointed out. "Oh yeah that reminds me. What went down yesterday?" asked Sayrana.  
"Theres this guy called Theo and he has this obsession of Yumi, he mention the letter X to Anthony and since then hes been tense.  
Theo also mention your name. We need awnsers, but Anthony is not in the mood to speak." explained Ulrich.

With Anthony

He walked up to his room and layed his stuff on the bed. Out of fustration he punched the wall. "I can't belive I'm sliping, Theo is more prepared than me and hes right. What am I still fighting for, after Xana, there is no need to be here. I'm starting to act like the real X. To destroy would be a waste and Sayrana apperance just makes everything else worse." he said to himself. He looked at his phone's status and it seemed normal.

Sayrana walked in on him, with a depressed look on his face. "Say-" he was interupted when Sayrana put a finger to his lips. "I heard what happened and its not your fault. Your a good person, give them awnsers when your ready, I'll be down stairs if you need me" With that Sayrana kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

With the Gang

Without the presence of Say and Anthony they began to intergate Viet. "Ok, what was half the stuff they were talking about yesterday?." Ulrich asked. Viet strightened up, "there is more to Anthony's powers than meets the eye. His base powers is his ability to emotions. Well, with help of his phone, he can access his powers he has in Lyoko but in the real world. When it comes to fights in the real world, he thinks too much. He doesn't value his life but he values the life around him.". Jeremy shocked on what he has just heard, "Ok, that explains alot with the awnsers of last night.". "So where do we go from here?" asked Yumi. "Theres no doubt that Theo will strike again but its when. Knowing Anthony's weak spot, he'll attack soon seeing Anthony in this state. We can't underestimate him, you saw what he did to Anthony." applied Ulrich.

Later On...

"Yo Say!" called Yumi from the other side of the stands. Sayrana walked over with her normal expression that was most of the time a smile with joy. "Whats up?" Sayrana asked. "How does Theo know about Anthony's powers?" Yumi asked. Sayrana frowned. "We will find out the next time we see him." 


	7. More Than Meets The Eye

A Soaked Fantasy 2: A New Age

Chapter 7: More Than Meets The Eye

It was another rainy night Kadic, the gang was fearing Theo's arrival. "What shall we do? We know what might happen." Asked Jeremy. Alieta tightened her grip on his hand, "Don't worry that much. We'll be fine.". "Don't worry when he levels this place,  
Anthony's outburst attracted everyone in the room with horror struck faces. "Sorry but its true" he paused. "If he attacks again, he will be stronger if my calculations are correct. I'll have to be fighting my best to stand a chance." he finished. Ulrich had his thinking face on, "Let me fight, what he wants is under my protection. But I can't do that until you show me what you did.". Yumi looked at him with a scared look on her face. "I wont let you. I forebiddien to fight him. I don't want you hurt." she demanded.  
"I'll do it." said the black person in the corner. "Viet you can't." Anthony replied. "I will, I dont think when I fight and I'm just as strong as you." he protested. "Your right about what you said." Anthony agreed. "We'll just have to wait and see." Sayrana summerised.

In the factory, Anthony was typing furiously as the rest of the gang watched. "I'm using the Gan technology to use your Lyoko powers in the real world." Anthony explained. "This is crazy but I like it." said Odd. The group couldn't read quick enough to Anthony's typing(except Jeremy). "Will I be able to protect Yumi better?" Ulrich asked. Yumi laughed, "Sure but you wont need to,  
I'm sure she can look after herself. She is older than you." Anthony replied. Ulrich blushed out of embarresment.

10 minutes later.

"This isn't working." Anthony distressed. The ganged looked at him with worry, "Maybe we should go back. We don't want him to arrive without at welcoming commity." suggestted Odd. "Good Idea...For once." Ulrich agreed. As Anthony shut down the computer, he wondered if it was worth to still fight. It wasn't his choice, he has to.

In Yumi and Ulrich's Dorm/Yumi 1st Person

The rain just kept going and going. We were both in bed but I had alot of energy to burn. Ulrich betended to be asleep, hes so stupid if he think I can't see through him. "Ulrich?" I called quietly. No response, "Ulrich?" I called again. He sturred a bit, and loosen his girp by a huge margin. "What?" he replied sturnly almost aggitated. I turned my whole body round, "I'm abit restless,  
what do you want to do?" I asked while trailing my little finger across his chest. "What do you have in mind?" he asked back. I hate it when he does this. I always have to start something even if he wants something. "Do I always have to do this?" I teased.  
He gave me confused look, "What the-" As I pulled him into a kiss that lead to more. 


	8. The Birth Of Ulrich DS

A Soaked Fantasy 2: A New Age

Chapter 8: The Birth Of Ulrich DS

In Anthony Eyes

"This rain just won't seem to stop. Maybe its him." I said to myself quietly as I looked at out the window. I checked my mobile and scan the radius of 4 miles but didn't pick up anything. I looked at the grounds outside to see a small white glow. As soon as I saw it my scanners went crazy.

In Yumi's Eyes

"You can stop now Ulrich" I said to him as he got off me. "Fine but it was your fault." he replied panting slightly. I shifted away and caught my breath slightly(A/N: That little Yumi and Ulrich bit does have something with story.). I looked outside and saw thunder and even more powerful thunder. I started to freeze up but Ulrich put his arms around me to snap me out of it. "I'm always here. Calm down." he wispered in my ear. On the 5th flash of lightening, a fimilar silhouette of Theo appeared. I blanked out, my mind shud down but because I was expecting, I shook me head back to normal. "You ok Yumi?" my boyfriend asked. I turned to him and nodded. "Make Way! Coming Through! Hot stuff Passing By!" I heard Anthony shouted as his steps were heard from down the corridor. The steps stopped at our door. He pushed the door slightly and I shouted "Don't come in!", he stopped the door. "my bad, anyway the rest of the gang is down stairs." he said while running down the corridor. "Do you think we should get dressed?" he asked. "Yea I guess. If you can beat Theo in under a minute, you get a second round with me." I replied, he smiled.

3rd Person/In the Playground "So I'm here again to claim whats mine." Theo belowed. That was met with a series of laughs of the gang. "Whats so funny?" he asked in an angry tone. Anthony stepped up. "This shouldn't be to hard." he said while pulling off a thumbs down sign. This angered Theo greatly. "Since as when have you gotten so cocky." Theo asked getting more fustrated. Anthony stuck his left arm out and shouted "Battle Mode X". His Lyoko suit made a reappearence again.

Anthony charged at Theo with no remorse. his attacks chained together leaving him helpless. After taking a bit of a beating. Theo backed off a bit. "Enough is enough. Time to put my plan into action." He said. A dark aura surrounded him and grew. "Now to take control of the one who is most important to your team." Theo shouted. "His going to come after you" Ulrich whispered to Anthony. Anthony nodded. "This attack is all thanks to Yumi my dear for showing Ulrich her dark, seuductive self as much as I dont like it." Theo congratulated. "Silence!" shouted Yumi.

The dark aura rushed to Ulrich and wrapped its self around him teleporting him next Theo. Ulrich was in dark colours, eyes were red. "Welecome Ulrich DS!" Shouted Theo. 


	9. Burnt In Darkness

A Soaked Fantasy 2: A New Age

Chapter 9: Burnt In Darkness

A/N: Ulrich is in his Lyoko suit.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted as her boyfriend remained emotionless. "Whats happened to him?" Odd asked Anthony. Anthony gave him a glum look, "Ulrich has been saturated by evil. He comes to turns DS, he is a danger to everyone including himself." Anthony told him. "So is he going kill us?" Odd asked. "Yes. He is also carring Yumi's dark spirit." Odd's face turned scared. "What Theo was talking about was true. A dark spirit is based on fighting on revenge, a wanting mind and suduction. Yumi has carried all three at one point. Ulrich has only one thing on his mind and thats to kill." Anthony finished. "Does DS make him stronger?" Yumi asked.  
"Dunno. We will find out sooner or later." Anthony replied.

Ulrich stepped into a fighting stance. "Hes going to attack" called Yumi. "Viet, protect her." Anthony shouted while standing in a defencive position. "Battle Mode Massimo!" He called as he changed into his Lyoko suit. "You too!" shouted Odd. Viet didn't reply. Ulrich drew his sword as he charged, Anthony stayed still but drew his saber. Ulrich attacked with deadly force, every strike that was parried, a shockwave followed. "Ulrich calm down." Anthony protested. After Anthony's constant defending, Ulrich got fustrated but he let off a little grin that showed he had an idea. They got into another strike and block rythem until Ulrich shouted "Life Strike!", that made an effect with his sword makiing it extend his range. This hit Anthiny square on the chest and sent him back a distance.

Anthony landed near Viet. "I sware thats your move?" Viet asked. Anthony looked at him dumbfound, "It is but I never use it." he replied while getting up. "Alright, time for Ulrich to see the light." Anthony quoted. Anthony's left arm took the shape of cannon,  
"Flash Sun Burst!" Anthony called. A fast moving ball of sunlight came towards Ulrich, Ulrich stuck out his left arm and energy began to charge. "Edleich Wave" Ulrich shouted as a huge wall like energy wave came at Anthony. It hit Anthony dead on and the wave carried him to hit the wall. "This is crazy. Thats another Anthony move. Matra Magic!" Viet shouted. A barrage of missles went in Ulrich's direction, Ulrich just smirked and set himself in Yumi's defence position. A blue aura shield surrounded Ulrich making the missles explode without him being in danger.

Ulrich began to float. He was at head tall to Yumi when he stuck out both arms, "Gattling Crash Arrows!" he shouted. An uncountable amount of arrows blasted the area around Viet. After taking enough hits, Viet was shot back a few feet. "This isn't good. Thats Odd's best attack." Yumi shouted. As Ulrich landed, he walked towards Yumi, his face showed no anger and no fear of attacking her. "Ulrich! Leave her and get Odd!" Theo shouted. Ulrich turned to Odd. Odd broke into a run and speeded towards the dorms. "You won't get away from me." Ulrich said quietly. "Not so fast!" shouted a very angry blue suited fighter, his blast hit Ulrich to the side of the chest. Ulrich didn't phase, he just turned to him. "Not enough." Ulrich said as he teleported infront of Anthony. "Ring of Destruction!" Ulrich shouted as he slammed sword into the ground making huge spikes appear from the ground. Anthony was impaled six times and raised above the ground. Ulrich drew his sword from the floor and walked towards a stuck Anthony. "You time is now." Ulrich muttered. Ulrich drew a second sword from his waist and prepared to jump. "Die stella fool! Angel Harp!" was heard while a blast of energy flew through the air. 


End file.
